No Question
|title = No Question |romaji = Kimatterā |kanji = 決まってらぁ |airdate = March 8, 2014 |manga chapters = 151, 152, 153, 154 and 155 |previous = First Score!! |next = I Don't Want to Lose! }} No Question (決まってらぁ, Kimatterā) is the forty-seventh episode and the twenty-second episode of the 2nd season of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. Synopsis Aomine thinks that Himuro is good, although the latter had never appeared in a tournament in Japan. Back to the match, Himuro executes a superb fake on Kagami, then smoothly transitions to take a jump shot, to which Kagami and Hyuga cannot react to it. Before the match, Himuro said to Murasakibara that he wants to crush Kagami, and that being brothers with him is getting in his way to be the better basketball player. Returning to the match, Himuro makes a Mirage Shot that Kagami still is not able to block. Down 20-35, Seirin decides to replace Kagami with Tsuchida, reason being Kagami can't separate his emotions from the game, and that he is being too kind. Kiyoshi engages a post battle with Murasakibara, but gets blocked even though it is a double clutch layup. However, Izuki grabs the rebound and passes to Kiyoshi, who is outside the 3-point line. With no one going to stop him, Kiyoshi manages to make a 3-pointer, even though it is not his specialty. Following another of Himuro's jump shot, Seirin decides to play Kiyoshi as point guard. This forces Murasakibara to jump in order to stop Kiyoshi from making mid and long ranged shots. It worked out well, as Seirin are now down 28-37, after Hyuga makes a 3-pointer. Yosen calls for timeout, and Kagami asks Kuroko to throw the ring away, then returns to the court. Timeout over, and it's Himuro VS Kagami again. The former got an advantage as he makes a drive and fake at the same time and is far enough away from Kagami for a shot. However, Kagami actually blocks it, then he makes a 1-vs-1 against Murasakibara, and goes for a new type of dunk, but gets blocked by the latter. Kiyoshi then gets triple-teamed, and now Himuro attempts a Mirage Shot, but Kagami slips on sweat, which could cause Kagami to unable to block it as he jumped late. However, his fingers somehow grazed the ball and the shot is missed. Kagami realised about how to stop the Mirage Shot. Again, Kiyoshi gets triple teamed, so he passes to Izuki, and the latter is open for a 3-pointer, which he takes but missed. Murasakibara certified himself that the rebound is his, but Kiyoshi grabs the ball with one hand and makes the putback dunk over Murasakibara. Kiyoshi then stumbles, but he said that he is fine and so he continues to play the match. The score is now 37-30, with Seirin down by only 7. Hyuga makes a steal and the ball finds Kiyoshi, who again is triple teamed. Kiyoshi passes to Izuki and it becomes a 3-vs-1 attack, with Kagami, Izuki and Mitobe against Murasakibara. Izuki passes back to Kiyoshi, who goes for a shot, but the form is off, hence it missed. Mitobe boxes out Murasakibara with his all, and that worked well as Kagami goes for the putback dunk. Now Seirin are only down by 5. Murasakibara cannot take Kiyoshi particularly, and decides to go to the other side of the court to join in Yosen's offense. This made the whole bench of Seirin shocked as they don't know how to stop Murasakibara. With Murasakibara now on offense mode, how would this affect the flow of the game? Characters in order of appearance Manga and Anime Differences *Himuro entered the shooting motion differently in the anime. *Murasakibara going on offense was not mentioned. *When he went on offense, his teammates did not call his name. *In the manga, a camera was dropped while in the anime, the camera was not mentioned. Navigation Category:Episodes